


Boy Crush

by baekhei



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lucas has a crush wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhei/pseuds/baekhei
Summary: Lucas' crush on Baekhyun is only innocent (until it becomes a little bit more).





	Boy Crush

His crush on Baekhyun is innocent. 

Lucas swears by it, whines to Mark in their dressing room after he’s reprimanded for spending the day attached to his senior’s hip. The shorter looks unconvinced, watching his friend as he paces down the row of make-up chairs spewing excuses for his behaviour. 

“Have you _seen_ him?” Lucas offers, hands travelling up to tug at his own hair, “And he’s talented! He can sing and dance and—”

“You’re obsessed.” Mark cuts him off before taking a bite of his food.

Lucas decides to stay silent and refrain himself from digging a deeper hole.

—————

It starts feeling a lot less innocent when he’s swimming with Baekhyun at their Los Angeles accommodation, struggling to tear his eyes from the elder’s thighs. The curve of Baekhyun’s body is interesting as it is addictive, and Lucas finds himself nearly slipping over the pool edge in distraction. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun doesn’t notice, too preoccupied with a handstand competition against Jongin in the shallow end. He spots Lucas not soon after and offers one of his rectangular smiles; the ones that the younger has found himself having to look away from.

“What are you doing? Get in here!” The pink-haired male dodges his EXO member’s legs as they come crashing down in the water next to him. He giggles against the splash of the water, and Lucas considers passing out. 

He wades over nonetheless, noticing that a significant portion of his body remains unsubmerged compared to Baekhyun’s. The difference in their size becomes more apparent when Lucas is standing slightly behind the smaller, who has returned to judging the water gymnastics. 

Baekhyun must feel the stare on his collar bones burning holes and turns around, blinking up at Lucas with wet eyelashes before nudging his chest with a damp shoulder. He looks so pretty under the spring sunshine that the taller almost forgets to tease him back. 

—————

Lucas realises he’s in deep after the showcase. 

It’s when Baekhyun tiptoes into his room freshly-showered at two in the morning, smelling slightly of champagne and strawberries. He pretends that he’s asleep to avoid appearing too eager.

“Hey,” The elder’s voice is soft as Lucas feels his weight dip the mattress, “Are you awake?”

He can’t stop his lips from tugging back at the question, letting out a snort in disbelief as he opens one eye. Baekhyun pouts under the moonlight filtering in through the curtains of Lucas’ room and pushes at his bare chest. 

“Don’t laugh! You’re a bad fake-sleeper, you know that?”

Lucas sits up against the headboard slowly, smile stretching larger into another chuckle, “So bad that you had to check, hm?”

There’s a pause when he notices Baekhyun’s lidded gaze now fixed on his exposed torso, seemingly not registering the younger’s reply. Lucas tries not to think too much about it and reaches out to smooth down Baekhyun’s unruly locks instead.

“I couldn’t sleep.” The smaller says matter-of-factly, sweater paw coming up to rub at his droopy eyes. Lucas notes from memory that the hoodie he’s wearing is Chanyeol’s. He tries not to think too much about that, either. 

“I usually wouldn’t mind someone this cute keeping me up all night, but we have schedules tomorrow, hyung.” 

Baekhyun ducks his head in a blush before Lucas can regret what he’s said. 

“Yeah, I know, I—” The elder screws his eyes shut, wrinkling his nose, “Could I sleep with you? Please?”

Lucas lets his mouth hang open momentarily before nodding profusely, shifting to the opposite side of the bed to make room for his senior. Baekhyun smiles inwardly at the lack of hesitation as he climbs in, legs brushing over the younger’s as he shuffles down.

They both lie there listening to Lucas’ heart beating out of his chest. 

To make matters worse, Baekhyun inches in on him, pressing into the taller’s side before gently laying a head on his shoulder. He peers up at Lucas to utilize his infamous puppy eyes, hint of a smirk playing at his peaked lips. Unsurprisingly, the brunette gives in for a second time, familiarly snaking an arm around Baekhyun’s narrow waist and drawing him closer.

“Hope you don’t mind. I’m a cuddly sleeper.” The smaller whispers.

And Lucas would reply if he didn’t already know Baekhyun was aware he didn’t mind. 


End file.
